


Побег

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: -





	Побег

**Author's Note:**

> написано на кинк-фест

Андерс дрожит. Всю дорогу от Вест Хилла лил дождь, мантия насквозь промокла и теперь крупные капли стекают с нее прямо на дорогой ковер.  
Ирвинг не дал ему даже переодеться.  
Андерс переминается с ноги на ногу, слегка покашливает и Ирвинг наконец-то отрывается от бумаг. По его лицу ничего не разобрать — как всегда одинаковая маска. Непонятно чего ждать, то ли мягких упреков, то ли… Андерса начинает мелко потряхивать от страха, холода и немного — возбуждения.  
Ирвинг встает с кресла и внимательно рассматривает его.  
— Раздевайся.  
Андерс вздрагивает и теребит пальцами влажный рукав.  
— Ты похож на мокрого кота, еще чуть-чуть — и начнет лихорадить. Раздевайся.  
Андерс вскидывает голову, собирается сказать, что вполне может переодеться у себя, но осекается. Взгляд Ирвинга меняется и говорит сам себя — сегодня никаких мягких упреков.  
Андерс поспешно скидывает мантию, хлюпающие ботинки и, не сдержавшись, мстительно выливает воду из них на ковер.  
Ирвинг недовольно цокает, а потом подходит к нему вплотную и проводит по лицу.  
— Ты был непослушным мальчиком, — качает головой, и Андерс усмехается: фраза прямо как из дешевых романов про юных магов и демонов. Но потом Ирвинг тянет его за кольцо в ухе, укладывает поперек скамьи и становится не до смеха.  
— Знаешь, что бывает с непослушными мальчиками?  
О да, Андерс знает и повторяет про себя «лишь бы не магией» — в прошлый раз он не мог два дня сидеть.  
Ирвинг возится за его спиной, кажется, открывает шкаф, но Андерс не видит ничего кроме пола и своих волос, лезущих в глаза.  
А потом на ягодицы опускается первый удар.  
Андерс вздрагивает, пытается отползти подальше, но Ирвинг хватает его за плечо и снова ударяет ремнем.  
— Ты больше не будешь сбегать?  
Андерс в ответ молчит и получает еще один удар. И еще, и еще.  
Становится жарко. Пот застилает глаза, зад горит огнем. Андерс ерзает по скамье, пытаясь увернуться, то тем лишь больше распаляет Ирвинга. И себя.  
У него встает. Опять.  
— Будешь? — Удар. — Будешь?  
Андерс вскрикивает. Он уже не понимает, чего от него хотят. Все что ему нужно — больше огня, чтобы кончить.  
Он выгибается и, не сдерживаясь, трется о скамью. Пока его член не обхватывает сухая старческая ладонь.  
— Будешь сбегать? — шепчет ему на ухо Ирвинг, быстро-быстро двигая рукой.  
Андерс мотает головой.  
— Скажи вслух, — приказывает Ирвинг, останавливаясь.  
— Нет. — Андерс начинает двигаться сам. — Не буду. Пожалуйста.  
Ирвинг хлопает его по заднице:  
— Вот так бы сразу, — и в пару движений доводит его до разрядки.  
Андерс без сил растягивается на скамье. Ягодицы горят, щеки — тоже, все тело горит, как будто он заболел. Уже давно и вовсе не простудой.  
Перед ним падает какой-то балахон.  
— Свободен. — Ирвинг вновь садится в кресло и принимается за бумаги. — Чтобы это было в последний раз.  
Андерс согласно кивает, натягивая на себя одежду, и выходит.  
На следующее утро он уже планирует новый побег.


End file.
